Strawberry Psyche
by The Crystalline Alchemist
Summary: Ichiruki. Something tragic happens to Ichigo, Rukia knows that what happened shouldn't have and is determined to find him! Yet if she does find him, will he even remember her?
1. Deception of the Rain

Strawberry Psyche

Part I Deception of the Rain

A sharp peal of bells pierces the darkness of the night. I fumble for a hold on my pager, bringing the receiver to my ear.

"Rukia Kuchki, Squad –," I stop when all I hear is silence on the other end. The order must have come in the form of a text. What I see on the small led screen makes my heart stop.

Order from the Seriete's R+D office:

Whole Konsô

+ or – 15 minutes

Ichigo Kurosaki

I slip into an absent-minded trance; stop in my tracks while the world seems to do the same. I only move when an acute pain erupts in my chest urging me to breathe. The surrounding area is soundless other than my own heartbeat ringing in my ears and the thoughts racing through my mind. This can't be happening. I mean it's not possible! It must be an error of some sort. I should just call up the Research and Development guys and tell them that they have made a mistake. No. What I should do first, is find Ichigo.

I descend beside the intersection. Lights glare from all around, and I break down when I see that this is the scene of an accident. I turn to sit against the wall of the nearest building but meet eyes with a tangerine-haired spirit.

"I-I-Ichi-," I begin, sobs bursting from my chest, I collapse to the ground. He kneels down beside me. -Chink Chank- The broken chain attached to his chest rattles as he places his hand on my shoulder.

"Rukia?" he asks. I tilt my head upward, gazing into his deep amber eyes.

"Ichi-," I sob, "-go?" He sighs, frowning, then embraces me in a tight hug. I seem more unsettled than he, but he's not exactly known for showing emotion.

As if on an unspoken cue, the sky bestows rain, bringing forth horrid memories for us both. He presses his forehead to mine. Looking into his eyes I'm startled to see tears running down his face or could simply be a deception of the rain?

"Rukia," he says severely, yet calmly, "you need- no have to perform a Konsô."

"But Ichigo I-," I cry irrationally, pulling away from his grasp.

"Rukia," he says faintly smiling, "I would say it but it wouldn't be fair."

"I understand," I state, "but you have to know that I-"

"Now I know, without the words even being spoken," he declares, putting his hand in mine, "and we should leave them so." I nod, wiping a tear from my eye with my free hand.

When I pass on I won't remember, will I?" he questions. I shake my head.

"Ichigo," I state sternly, "I will find you over there and somehow make your memories return. I swear on it!" He smile and starts to tell me that I don't have to, but I shush him and stamp his forehead with the hilt of my zanpakutô.

"Rukia, if we don't meet…" he sighs, starting to fade away in a shimmer of blue. He kisses my forehead and when I look up, he's gone.

Looking to the sky, I watch the hell butterfly until it fades into black. I close my eyes and bring my hand to my forehead. The spot where he kissed me still burns with his presence.


	2. Knowing of the Soul

Strawberry Psyche

Part II Knowing of the Soul

The tears sting my eyes and flow down my eyes as the sun begins to rise. The new risen sun throws orange light all around the street.

I run, not allowing myself to breathe. I run, not allowing myself to think. I run, not allowing myself to stop. By the time the sun has fully risen I find myself at the door of the Kurosaki residence. I pound on the front door, not caring if I wake someone. My time now was crucial, and it mustn't be wasted. Apparently news had reached the house, for a more solemn than usual Karin answers the door. She looks up to me, wide-eyed.

"It's you!" She exclaims, "Ichi-nii's Shinigami friend." MY body goes suddenly rigid.

"How- How did you-?" I mumble. Amazed that one: she could see me, and two: she knew what I was.

"Whatever," her gaze reverts to the ground, "What do you want?"

"Um…may I please speak with your dad?" I ask, gravely.

"Sorry, papa goat-chin can't see spirits," she assures me.

"He'll be able to see me," I reassure her. She looks worried, but shrugs it off.

"Okay," she says heading back inside, "Dad! Someone's at the door for you!" Ichigo's father comes to the door.

"Karin, what do you mean no one is-," he starts.

"Drop the act!" I scold, "You can see me, and I-Know-Why!" He glances at the door and then back at me, defeated.

"Hey girls," He yells back into the house, "Daddy's going out! Be good! Oh, and remember if the house catches fire or that truck drives through our wall again be sure to hide beneath the table!" He gently shuts the door behind him. "What do you want?" he asks accusingly.

"It's about your son, Mr. Kurosaki," I acknowledge.

"Yes, I am quite aware what has happe-," he starts.

"No sir! I mean I, I believe there was a larger conspiracy behind it all. You have to believe me!"I plead.

"Miss Kuchki…."

"Since your son became a Shinigami, his human body has acted as his Gigai. And, according to the Konpaku laws of the universe," I continue.

"Miss Kuchki…."

"If a Shinigami Is harmed while in their Gigai, it should have no effect what so ever on their soul!" I cry.

"Miss Kuchki…."

"And I just know that if I try I can set this straight! I can bring his memories back!" I conclude, breathing hard from talking so much.

"MISS KUCHKI!" He screams.

"Yes?" I say surprised at the sudden raise of his voice.

"I have a…bad feeling that I know what you're talking about, but I cannot help you…" he apologizes.

"But, Mr. Kurosaki!" I begin.

"There is a reason I left the Soul Society," he states, "and there is also a reason I cannot return…."

"But…"

"Go. Please, do what you can. But don't get yourself in trouble. Ichigo wouldn't have wanted it to turn out that way." he concludes.

"Y- Yes sir," I say then turn and walk down the trail that lead to the front door. When I reach the end, I reach my hand out to touch the air. But when I do a door appears. The same door I left Ichigo through. The same door I've left this world many a time before. The same door I feel that if I step through now, that if and when I return, nothing will ever be the same.

~And know I watch upon the sun's rise, ~

The orange of your hair,

The brown of your eyes,

I wonder,

Will you ever yet again be by my side?


	3. Recrossing the Rubicon

Strawberry Psyche

Part III: Re-crossing the Rubicon

I roam the near-empty streets of the Seriete in a dreary daze, still unable to comprehend what had happened. Unsure of what to do now: I decide to enlist the help of Renji. I effortlessly push the gates of the sixth squad barracks open. I then break into a run, racing to find my red-headed friend.

"Rukia?" I hear a voice behind me. I turn to find myself looking up into the cold eyes of my Brother.

"Nii-san!" I exclaim hysterically, "Have you seen Ren-, I mean Lt. Abari?" Just then a spike of red hair appears behind Byakuya's shoulder. Renji playfully peeks from behind Brother.

"YO! Rukia, what's up?" he asks. His face contorts into a worried frown."Rukia, what's wrong?"

"…" Tears begin to gather in the corners of my eyes. Brother's face somewhat softens into a look of concern.

"Lt. Abari," he says walking away," please watch over Rukia. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid.

"Y-yes sir!" Renji salutes.

"OH and Rukia," Byakuya turns.

"Yes brother?"

"North 32nd Rukongai." He states simply and leaves.

"Hmph," snorts Renji, "What was that all about?"

"..."

"Oh, Rukia!" Renji remembers, " What happened?"

"I- it's Ichigo," I sob.

"Ichigo?" he questions. I tell him the situation and in the process break into full out tears. When I begin to cry Renji pulls me into a hug and doesn't let go till I finish.

"Rukia, we WILL find him." He states confidently, "Any idea where he could be?"

"Yes," I reply, "North 32nd Rukongai."


	4. Frantic Phase

Strawberry Psyche

Part IV: Frantic Phase

Renji and I race through Northern Rukongai, searching for the 32nd division. When we arrive, we lower our pace to a walk scouring the street for people with orange hair. Spirits hide in the corners and shadows, scared and curious to why Soul Reapers have arrived in their village. Everyone in this part of the Rukongai was from the Asian area of the world of the living, so all the people were adorned with hair of either black or brown: not orange. Renji continues to glance over at me worriedly. I force a small smile to convince him I'm ok, though I'm nowhere near it. Suddenly I spot an array of arrange, like a fire on the horizon. I glance over to Renji, giving him a genuine smile before impatiently racing ahead. As I reach him I realize he is dressed in a simple brown kimono that is amazingly drab in contrast to his honey-orange hair. I skip in front of him quickly and embrace him; his body goes rigid in shock. I look up at his face and my gaze meets the familiar scowl and knitted brows, but his eyes relay confusion.

"Oh, Ichigo," I sigh in relief hugging him even tighter," I missed you …and I L-love you!"He harshly pushes me away obviously freaked out. What did I say? He looks around the street at the many people now staring at us, and then he turns his gaze back to me.

"Do I know you?" he asks. The new sobs rupturing from my chest bring me to my knees. Renji rushes to my side. But I continue to cry relentlessly, "ICHIGO!"


	5. Final Farewell

Strawberry Psyche

Part V: Final Farewell

"Rukia! Rukia!" Someone was shaking me. I open my eyes to see Ichigo.

"I- Ichigo?" I stammer questioningly. His face calms.

"Are you okay, it sounded like you were having a nightmare?" He asks. My cheeks feel warm.

"Um….. I'm okay now…" I assure him trying to hide the fact I was blushing.

"What was your nightmare about?" He questions me looking worried.

"Oh….um…. I don't remember." I lie. We lock eyes and in a sudden, swift motion he….. kisses me. Not like a 'whoops I accidently tripped slightly grazing my lips' kiss but a 'Kiss" kiss. I have to admit I was freaked out, pathetically in bliss, and completely speechless.

"W- wha-," I find my voice, "What was that for…?" He smiles sweetly and replies, laughing:

"You talk in your sleep."

End


End file.
